The Great Escape (Spanish)
by Fluttershyz
Summary: ¿Será Blaze Softfeather (OC) ser capaz de hacer frente vivir en un Imperio de cristal dañada donde Sombra reina la tierra? Será que alguna vez hacer amigos o encontrar un especial alguna-pony? ¿O Sombra corrupta su corazón a los boxes más negros de Equestria? Lea esta historia espero que nunca termina para averiguarlo! M clasificado para la violencia más adelante en la historia.


Nota del autor: Este es un a.u. (Universo Alterno) Cuando Alicorns aún caminar por la tierra. No va a ser evidente de inmediato, pero esta historia se va a continuar por un largo, largo tiempo. Así que siéntese leer y disfrutar!

P.S. Esta es mi primera historia que he escrito, así que apreciamos la crítica constructiva donde más se necesita.

Alrededor de once años antes de la melena 6 ...

Una noche de verano oscuro y sombrío descendió sobre el Imperio de Cristal ...

Había algunas luces todavía en el seno de la otrora magnífica ciudad, ahora envuelto en la miseria y la oscuridad. En los confines de la ciudad, en una casa con poca luz, acurrucados unos ponis alrededor de una cama. Discutieron sobre cómo proceder con el nacimiento de un nuevo potro, como la madre Pegasus gemía de dolor.

"Tenemos que hacer algo!", Dijo una nieve blanca Pegasus a la izquierda. Mientras que el pony Tierra marrón a la derecha habla hasta: "Bueno no podemos llevarla al hospital! Usted sabe lo que harían al potro una vez que ha nacido ... "Everypony suspira y movieron sus cabezas en acuerdo. "Parece que no tenemos otra opción, pero para hacerlo bien aquí y ahora." El verde del unicornio dice con calma.

Como el unicornio comenzó a preparar en el parto, un sonido terrible comienza emana de la calle. Todos reconocieron el golpe rítmico de los cascos de metal en el pavimento que viene de abajo. Sus rostros comienzan a llenarse de temor al oír el ruido que se acercara a la casa.

El Pegasus se recupera rápidamente de la conmoción y piensa con furia: "Necesitamos más tiempo!" Ella señala en el pony Tierra y rápidamente las órdenes, "Es necesario que aminore su velocidad lo más posible a la puerta, luchar contra ellos si es necesario. "Él se apresura rápidamente por la puerta y las escaleras sin ningún argumento o dudas para su propia seguridad. Al salir de la sala de la Pegasus comenzó a seguirlo, pero el unicornio la detiene. Ella levanta la vista hacia él con ojos interrogantes, explica con calma, "Winter Storm, te necesito aquí para tomar el potro de distancia si las cosas funcionan."

Winter Storm mira hacia la puerta, con ganas de ir abajo, y luego le devuelve la mirada. "Como quieras, Noche de polvo." Winter Storm responde, mientras camina hacia la ventana de echar un vistazo para ver donde los guardias estaban. "Me alegro de que son tan ruidoso, que todavía están un par de cuadras de nosotros."

"Bueno, más tiempo, más posibilidades tenemos de hacer esto." Su atención estaba ahora completamente en la madre gemir, Noche Polvo dice en voz baja que ella. "Está bien que necesito que empujes tan duro como sea posible, pero recuerde a respirar." La madre asiente en silencio

Momentos de agonía y gemidos pasan por lo que pareció una eternidad. "Oh no ... podríamos tener un problema!" Winter Storm dice frenéticamente. Tan pronto como ella dijo que un gran auge resonó por toda la casa. "Sólo un par de segundos más!" Cried Noche polvo.

El tiempo pareció disminuir a medida que escuchaban ruidos de pelea, y un grito suave de un potro recién nacido. Everyponies ojos se agrandaron mientras lo miraban con asombro. Como Noche polvo seguía mirando el potro en sus cascos, Winter Storm miró la madre y suspiros. Él mira a la madre, sombríamente diciendo: "Sabíamos que esto puede suceder, ella es ... más bien era, un pony valiente para hacer esto para su hijo."

Winter Storm mira hacia atrás en el potro, "... Él es ... Un Alicorn ?!" La Noche de Polvo responde de vuelta, "Eso es lo que parece a mí! Pero no tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos que ir! "Él utiliza sus habilidades de telequinesia para envolver una manta alrededor del potro, y se desliza un pequeño arnés alrededor del cuello del Pegasus 'para retenerlo. En ese momento se oyó un grito horrible como su amigo estaba siendo asesinado tratando de frenar a los guardias.

"¿Dónde debo ir?" Winter Storm pide. "¿Te acuerdas de nuestro viejo lugar? Ir allí; Voy a frenarlos para que pueda bajar de ellos. "Noche de polvo, dijo, mientras que agarrar la ventana de cristal con la magia, que rasga hacia fuera. "No puedes quedarte aquí y morir! Te necesito! "Winter Storm clama. Él mira hacia atrás en ella, "Lo siento, pero no hay otra forma, además de que he estado esperando para dar a estos bastardos un pedazo de mi mente." Rápidamente dando Winter Storm un abrazo y le da un codazo hacia la abertura donde la ventana era. "Ir vuela como el viento!"

Unas lágrimas caen sobre las mejillas del Pegasus. Ambos se ven en la puerta para ver a los soldados comienzan a fluir de arriba. "Adiós a mi viejo amigo." Noche de polvo se ve en la apertura sin ventanas, sólo para ver el cielo de la noche oscura. "Adiós mi ... amor ..." En respuesta a la intemperie, Él mira a la ventana y la rompe en varios trozos pequeños todavía largos.

Antes de la Noche Polvo sabía que había guardias en la puerta, comenzó a disparar a los fragmentos de vidrio hacia los caballos delante de él. La mayor parte de los fragmentos de vidrio destrozado cuando llegan a la armadura de metal, pero algunos encontraron puntos vulnerables y hundido en lo profundo de sus víctimas. Contó al menos una docena de guardias, entre ellos los tres muertos, ya que comenzaron a apoyarlo en una esquina con sus lanzas. Noche Polvo miró las puntas de lanza, sintiéndose como éstos fueron sus últimos momentos.

"Stop, no matarlo todavía." Siseó una voz a medida que continúa, "Nuestro rey quiere hablar con él antes de matar el Unicornio." Noche Polvo mira a la puerta para ver una bastante grande semental de una manera mucho más armadura decorativa de sus camaradas. Él asumió que él era el capitán de este grupo. "¿Qué quiere el Rey conmigo?" El Unicornio pide fingiendo confusión.

"Usted sabe muy bien lo que quiere, ahora vienen en paz o le obligará a ir." El semental corpulento mandado. Noche de polvo lo mira, suspira y asiente con la cabeza. "Está bien ... no me da mucha opción ... así que vamos a seguir adelante."

El capitán abrió la marcha, mientras que sus hombres rodearon el Unicornio, algunos siguen manteniendo sus armas destinadas a él. Cuando estaban en su salida, Noche Polvo mira a su amigo muerto, a quien estaba tirado en el piso, degollado, agujeros de lanza cubrieron su cuerpo y la sangre puesta en común en torno a él. Pronto estuvieron fuera y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde el Rey Sombra se quedó en el castillo.

* * *

Como Winter Storm voló lejos de la casa, que quería volver a ayudar a su amiga, pero sigue volando. Ella mira hacia abajo para ver que el potro estaba dormido, por suerte, ya que cualquier ruido atraería la atención no deseada.

Su objetivo era alcanzar el lado opuesto de la ciudad. No queriendo volar a través o sobre la ciudad, ella toma la forma escénica de vuelo alrededor de ella. Mirando a su alrededor, mientras que ella vuela, justo encima de los edificios, se dio cuenta de un guardia de Pegaso volando alrededor. Incluso desde lejos, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba aburrido.

Rápidamente se lanzó en picada hacia un callejón, sorprendido de que el guardia nunca la vio. Winter Storm maldice a sí misma en voz baja, "que debería haber traído mi capa." En silencio como uno podría ser, ella caminó hacia la calle, tratando de ver dónde se fue ese guardia. Lo que ella no sabe es que el guardia vio una mancha blanca de buceo en el callejón.

Asomando la cabeza fuera, ella ve que el guardia comenzó a regresar a su manera. Desplazamiento rápido hacia atrás, comenzó a volar al otro lado del callejón. Tan pronto como tormenta de invierno se dio la vuelta de la esquina el guardia aparece mirando hacia abajo el callejón. "Hmm ... debo ser ver las cosas." Los murmullos de guarda a sí mismo, "debe ser el momento de volver a casa, supongo."

Winter Storm reanuda su escape, volando a baja altura alrededor de la ciudad, evitando lo guarda que vio. Por suerte era tarde y sólo había unos pocos guardias de itinerancia. 20 minutos de vuelo y la clandestinidad, Winter Storm vieron su meta, una casa justo en el callejón después de volar en él. Sólo había un problema, que podía oír un guardia patrullando alrededor en la calle en algún lugar cercano.

Mirando alrededor de la esquina del edificio ... Para ver que él era sólo un par de metros de distancia, se dirigió a su manera. Desplazamiento rápido hacia fuera del callejón, Winter Storm se da vuelta y se resiste a la guardia, lo más fuerte que pude en la cabeza. Sintió que sus cascos se conectan a su objetivo, y un ruido muy fuerte se escuchó como el pony blindado inconsciente cayó al suelo.

Galopando tan rápido como pudo, por el callejón que estaba al lado de la casa que ha estado buscando, al llegar a la puerta lateral en momentos. Sin perder tiempo, ella golpea rápidamente, una vez lentamente, luego tres veces rápidamente, con una pequeña pausa y luego un último golpe se escuchó en la puerta. Cuando lo hizo el último golpe, una rendija en la puerta se abre, tan pronto como se abrió se cerró de nuevo. Varios bloqueos se escuchaban cuando eran deshechos, en unos instantes la puerta se abrió hacia dentro y una voz se oyó desde dentro. "Entra, rápido!" Tan pronto como la puerta estaba abierta Winter Storm camina rápidamente en la casa, que no quería quedarse fuera de un segundo más.

Cuando ella entró, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella y la volvió a cerrar. La primera tormenta de invierno que se dio cuenta de que era muy oscuro, tan oscuro que apenas podía incluso verse a sí misma. El pony, un manto negro cubría su cuerpo, enciende una linterna, atenuar lo suficiente como para encender una pequeña área de la sala. "Lo siento es tan oscuro aquí, sólo que no quiero llamar la atención." El pony dice, haciendo un gesto que se sentara en la sala de estar. Él la lleva a la sala de estar, tomar la silla que estaba sentado al otro lado del sofá, al mismo tiempo, se quita la capucha para revelar su color verde azulado cara, y el cuerno.

Winter Storm se acuesta en el sofá de retirar el potro alrededor de su cuello, y suavemente le pone en la almohada delante de ella. "Entiendo perfectamente, Dark Fortune, estos son tiempos difíciles ..." Ella responde de nuevo a su anterior comentario. "De hecho ellos son mi amigo, y si no te importa que pregunte pero ¿quién es el más pequeño?" Dark Fortune la interrogaron. Winter Storm mira el potro por unos momentos, le desenvolver de la manta. "Bueno ... no tiene nombre ..." Ella respondió en voz baja después de unos momentos de silencio.

Los ojos de oscuro Fortune como platos mientras terminaba lo desenvolver. El salir de su asiento, se acerca más al potro a obtener una mejor visión, lo oscuro Fortune primera sierra era que él era un unicornio. Su melena, negro con rayas de color rojo oscuro, que casi parecía negro en la penumbra. También ligeramente fluía como un alicorns ', si uno estaba buscando bastante difícil que pudieran ver que se mueva. Mirando hacia abajo en los lados de los potros ', había alas, negro como su cuerpo. Suavemente recoger las alas para inspeccionarlos para ver vetas blancas que corre a la longitud de la parte inferior alas.

Oscuro Fortune cayó sobre su grupa, aturdido, "Él es un alicorn ?! ¿Cómo es esto posible? "Casi gritando esto. "Shhh, Dark Fortune, Él está tratando de dormir, y no quiero que ningún guardia de venir aquí. Tuve que llamar a uno a las afueras, al otro lado de la calle. "Ella le dijo a Fortune oscuro, él responde con una voz más tranquila. "Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, todavía estoy sorprendido de que él es un alicorn!" Winter Storm lo mira y dice: "Yo sólo espero que Sombra no se entere de él." Dark Fortune ve desde el potro a ella: "Yo también, me hubiera gustado ver Sombra para tratar de corromperlo.

Se sentaron allí por un tiempo viendo el sueño potro en tranquila soledad, Dark Fortune rompe el silencio, "¿Quieres un poco de té? No creo que los guardias están viniendo pronto "Winter Storm asiente con la cabeza," Eso sería encantador.; que ha sido una noche larga tales ".

Oscuro Fortune se levanta, se da la vuelta y pasa por la puerta que daba a la cocina. Dejando Winters tormenta a solas con el potro, y sus pensamientos. Preguntas comenzaron a estallar en su mente, "¿Cómo voy a criarlo? ¿Voy a ser una buena madre? Yo no lo puedo llevar a casa ... Todavía no lo menos ... ¿Qué voy a hacer? "

Perdida en sus pensamientos, ella nunca se dio cuenta de la fortuna Oscuro volver y dejó la taza de té abajo. Se da cuenta de que ella se ve muy cansado y perdido en sus pensamientos como tormenta de invierno se quedó mirando el potro. Hablando después de un momento de silencio, "Su té es a tu lado si quieres un poco." Ella mira a la copa, lo recoge lo bebe lentamente. "¿Te importa si me quedo aquí por un tiempo?" Ella le pide al unicornio con ojos suplicantes. Se rasca la barbilla con una pezuña, pensando. "No veo por qué no, tengo una habitación libre que se puede utilizar el piso de arriba ... En cuanto a la cría, él va a tener que permanecer en el interior hasta que me ocurrirá algo; no podemos tener everypony ver una nueva alicorn nacido ... "

Winter Storm se levanta y lo abraza ", ¡Gracias! Estoy un poco preocupado qué hacer ... Yo nunca he planteado un potro antes. "Liberar su abrazo, ella camina de vuelta al potro y lo levanta suavemente. Oscuro Fortune se acerca a ella y se pone un casco en su hombro, "está bien, estoy aquí para ti, pero deberíamos preocuparnos de esto mañana. Ha sido una noche muy larga y tenemos que dormir. "Cerrando los ojos, suspira," Tienes razón, me siento como si estuviera a punto de caer ... -yawn- ... en este momento ... "

Oscuro Fortune agarra la linterna tenue con la magia y procede hacia la esquina de la habitación, "Este camino a su habitación." Él le dice a ella. Winter Storm lo siguió por las escaleras ya través de la puerta que estaba en frente de las escaleras, que era un dormitorio. Cuidadosamente Winter Storm pone el potro en la cama, tratando de no despertarlo, en voz baja diciendo a Dark Fortune. "Gracias de nuevo por todo esto, te debo una." Él responde de vuelta, "No te preocupes por eso, usted haría lo mismo por mí si yo estuviera en tu posición." Después de que ella se mete en la cama tranquilamente deja el dicho cuarto, "Buenas noches."

Winter Storm intenta cómodo en la cama, moviendo alrededor de unos pocos minutos. Mirando por encima en el potro, que era prácticamente invisible en la oscuridad, lo levanta suavemente y abraza con él. Ella se queda dormido casi al instante con él en sus cascos, encima de ella.

* * *

Veinte minutos de ruidos angustiosos eran Noche polvo podía oír como los ponis a su alrededor, lo escoltaron hasta el castillo. El capitán les llevó a la puerta que estaba al lado de donde está el corazón de cristal de una vez con orgullo que brilla, ahora desaparecidos. Al abrir la puerta, que conduce en capitán primero, subiendo unas escaleras de caracol, una baja de un pequeño pasillo y hasta más escaleras. Pronto llegaron a un enorme pasillo lleno de puertas en las paredes, caminar todo el camino hasta el final.

Abrir las puertas, llegaron a su destino, la sala del trono, donde el Rey Sombra se sentó en el asiento del cristalino. Noche Polvo vio con horror como se acercaban, y el rey, desmontó a sí mismo de su silla, camina hacia el grupo.

Un gruñido, el mal de voz emanó del rey oscuro, "Brighthooves! ¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Y dónde está la madre Pegasus ?! "Para la Noche de polvo, parecía que el capitán, Brighthooves, estaba temblando de miedo, pero él se mantiene firme y con calma las respuestas. "Mi señor, los encontramos exactamente donde sus exploradores serían. Pero nosotros cuando tratamos de entrar en el potro marrón dio un poco de resistencia, fue enviado en cuestión de minutos. Llegamos arriba sólo para encontrar al unicornio, matando a tres de nuestros hombres, junto con la madre ... "se apagaba al final.

El rey asiente con la cabeza con este pedacito de la información, preguntando "¿Qué pasa con ella?" Brighthooves respira profundo y dice: "Está muerta, también que no había señales de que el potro, sin embargo, la ventana estaba arrancado, así que estoy suponiendo que el Pegaso se fue con el pequeño. "Sombra le queda mirando con ojos fríos," Este unicornio mejor sabe dónde están. "Respondiendo con una voz muy fría, mientras se vuelve su atención a la Noche de polvo.

En este punto los guardias se extienden, el bloqueo de los puntos de escape si la Noche polvo incluso intenta escapar. "Dime, ¿dónde está tu amigo? Yo sé que ella tomó el potro, así no juego ningún juego en mí. "El rey hablaba en voz baja, que sonaba mucho más mal de lo normal. Escalofríos polvo Noche de miedo, pero se las arregla para responder de nuevo a él, "Usted nunca encontrará a ella o al potro!"

El rey se le queda mirando con frialdad, y luego empezó a dar vueltas a la izquierda de la Noche de polvo, la inspección de él durante unos segundos. Sombra patea con fuerza contra el lado derecho de la Noche de polvo; jadea en el dolor y se tropieza a la izquierda. Noche Polvo arregla para permanecer en sus cascos; "Yo no estoy diciendo nada Sombra! Incluso a mi último aliento ".

"¿Cómo audaz de que, para desafiar su nuevo rey." Respondió el Rey Sombra, "Pero con el tiempo me digas todo lo que sabes." Él comenzó a caminar más cerca de la Noche de polvo y se le queda mirando con ojos malignos fríos.

Noche de polvo empieza a preocuparse por cuánto tiempo va a ser capaz de tomar la paliza, tal vez la paliza de su vida si él tiene que guardar un secreto. Temblando de miedo, se las arregla para permanecer en sus cascos; "Haga su peor Sombra! Nunca te diré nada! "Noche Polvo gritó en desafío, aún lamentando por lo que acaba de decir.

Rey Sombra plantea una pezuña y golpea la cara de la Noche de polvo, entonces tronzado rápidamente a su lado de nuevo, sonriendo ligeramente mientras disfrutaba de herir a otros. "Yo podría hacer esto en los próximos años, si eso es lo que se necesita, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme dónde se fue y todo va a parar." Dijo el Rey Sombra, mientras caminaba hasta su nuevo prisionero, tronzado Noche lado del polvo una vez más.

Esta vez la Noche polvo cayó al suelo duro. Sombra observó como la Noche de Polvo luchó para volver a sus cascos, después de unos momentos se levanta sobre los cascos temblorosas. "Usted ... nunca conseguir tus ... pezuñas en ... su hijo, Sombra ..." Rey Sombra se acerca a él de nuevo y mete la cara en la visión del pony lesionada y dice: "Ahora estamos empezando a llegar a alguna parte, sin embargo, usted es uno terco pony ". golpear rápidamente a la cara de la Noche de polvo, una vez más, quien cae al suelo.

Rey Sombra luego se da la vuelta y camina hacia el trono, "Los guardias lo llevan a las mazmorras, asegúrese de que tiene algo para picar, yo no quiero que se muera de hambre en mí." Noche de polvo es arrastrado desde el suelo y se pone arrojado a uno de los guardias de la espalda. Quién lo recogió Noche El polvo no estaba seguro, por las cosas estaban girando como locos, y pronto se desmaya.

Fin del Capítulo Uno


End file.
